sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Oakenwald
Oakenwald is the second oldest location within the Gilded Lands, behind that of the Crescent Hills. For thousands of years the Oakenwald has belonged to that of House Eyvor, who hold a jealous rivalry with that of House Indaris. Their position along the southern edge of the Gilded Lands means they face the brunt of the troll warbands beyond their borders. To the southeast, House Eyvor shares their border with House Wyrmstorm and the two houses have been steadfast allies for millennia. Yet Eyvor’s other borders are far less reliable; the vassal to Indaris, House Highwood, resides within the north, while Blackfyre sits upon the northeastern route. To the west into the heartland of the Gilded Lands lays House Ventosus, and the two houses have never been friends. It is a land of many enemies and few allies, yet Eyvor has always stood strong and proud. Oakenloft From the throne of Castle Oakenloft does House Eyvor rule. An ancient castle built within the forests of Oakenwald, its stone walls have never been breached, despite many attempts at such. The castle’s position ensures that any marauding troll bands that breach the southern defenses will more often then not fall before the stern watch of Oakenloft’s garrison. The famed Emerald Rangers patrol its parapets, and their accuracy with the longbow is second only to that of Wyrmstorm’s rangers. Currently, the cunning and wizened Bal-Varos Eyvor controls the Oakenwald from here, though he is not without threats. Goldenvale Manor Lying upon a small lake, Goldenvale Manor is home to the incredibly wealthy Goldenvale family. The Goldenvale name is the largest and most powerful family behind that of Eyvor, and indeed it’s patriarch Bal-Seris Goldenvale the IV remains the largest threat to Bal-Varos’ power. Lord Goldenvale has been rumored to be gathering supporters among the noble houses within Oakenwald, as well as others beyond its borders. The manor of the Goldenvale’s is unsurprisingly elegant as it is over the top. Yet even its beauty will not sate the lord Goldenvale , who eyes the throne of Oakenloft with jealousy. Eldenwood Eldenwood lies upon the western road that leads into the lands of House Ventosus. It’s position means it sees many travelers from the the western houses, and because of this is the wealthiest town in Oakenwald. Various traders, merchants and more ply their goods from the cobbled streets, offering all manner of exotic goods. Fort Ilven often resupplies from Eldenwood, making its importance vital to the defense of Oakenwald. Talon Peak The large mountain range within the northeastern border of Oakenwald is known as Talon Peak, and it is due to this mountain that conflict between Blackfyre and Eyvor has never occurred. It’s peak is bathed in smoke, yet there is no internal fire. Rather it is believed a great dragon resides there, a victim and survivor of the Second War. Why it has not left is unknown, though neither Eyvor nor Blackfyre have bothered to ask. Rather then risk the anger of a dragon or whatever lives there by disturbing it, they simply take a wide berth of the smoke covered mountain. Fort Ilven The larger of the two remaining southern forts, Fort Ilven maintains the largest garrison outside of Oakenloft within Eyvor’s lands. Having survived the scourge invasion mostly unscathed, the rangers of the fort are among the best shots, and it is usually from their ranks that Eyvor’s personal guard, the Emerald Rangers, are recruited from. Despite all this, it is a matter of contention who the fort truly serves. In recent times it has been rumored the fort’s commander Illaveth maintains secret ties to the Goldenvale family. Whether this is true or not is unconfirmed, and for now the fort loyally serves House Eyvor. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations